


Kisses

by JustAlly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And he just kisses Luke, Cal's just really proud, Gen, I'm still shit at tags, It's really short, M/M, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's days like these that Calum just wants to tell Luke that he's proud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

As soon as they got into the hotel room and placed their bags on the side the elder boy tackled the sleepy bleary eyed Luke on to his bed swinging his legs across either side of the boys hips which the boy let a surprised squeak out at before Calum started kissing every inch of the surprised boys face.  
“I am so fucking proud of you Luke Robert Hemmings” the older boy said a smile on his face. Luke looked taken back for a moment before he responded.  
“Thanks I guess?, Are you feeling okay Cal?” The blonde question looking slightly concerned. Calum smiled at Luke  
“I’m fine Lukey, it kinda just hit me when you was singing wherever you are on your own, that you made it. You went from this little insecure teenage to taking over the world an I got to watch that Luke, you may still be insecure now but you are perfect in every way. You can make me smiles even when I’m annoyed at th world, you’re smile can light up a whole room. The way your dimples show makes me want to poke them, and I love the feel of your hair, especially when I can run my hands through it". Calum stopped for a second only to undue Luke’s top.  
“I love the way you’re neck looks when it’s covered in Jockeys that I left, I love how gorgeous your arms look when you wear baggy tops, I love the fact that this is all mine” Cal kissed Luke’s chest and Stomach before moving his jeans down.  
“I love the way you’re legs look especially when you wear skinny jeans. I love your scars and everything about you Lukey”. He stopped to leave a kiss on the blushing boys thighs before crawling back up.  
“More importantly I love you Luke You and every other part of your body, the things you're insecure about I love them too. I love your eyes, the way the blue stands out and the happiness that shines in them when you’re on stage. We all know that you shine the best on stage and I just love you Lukey’. Calum finally finished and when he looked at Luke, the younger boy had tears streaming down his face but Calum barley had time to register anything else before the blue eyed boy was kissing him passionately.  
“You can’t say that with out me wanting to kiss you”. Luke said after he pulled away  
“I love you too Calum Hood forever and Always". The two boys fell asleep Calum’s arm wrapped around Luke’s waist as the younger boy buried his face in Calum's chest. Both of them breathing softly and contently and that is how they stayed until Mikey and Ash came to wake them up the next morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short but it came out of nowhere but i hope you like it :)  
> tumblr-justacrazypenguinnamedally


End file.
